


In-Flight Entertainment

by SpicyAthena (DrowsyAthena)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Exhibitionism, Airplane Masturbation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Nudity, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, based off a prompt, helping hand, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/SpicyAthena
Summary: A young woman does an exhibitionism on an airplane, leading to some fun between her and the shy exchange student next to her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	In-Flight Entertainment

My heart was beating quickly while I was on the plane. Racing. Pounding.

It wasn’t because I was afraid of flying or anything like that. It was something else...

It was a bad idea... but I was so excited for it. It was nothing I should be doing... but it was something that I really wanted to do, and that I was dead set on doing, no matter what. Don’t ask to me to explain why... I just really want to. It was some small part me wanting to be daring and another, larger part me having no choice but being incredibly horny...

I’m not normally like this, I swear... it’s just that I’ve been like this all day. All fucking day, I swear, going through the entire process of getting through the airport and onto the plane with the rest of the senior class. I must have looked nervous, which I guess would kind of make some sense. I didn’t want to look suspicious or anything, but I also had nothing on me that was suspicious. I didn’t want any of the teachers or the security to think that something was up with me.

Okay, I bet that after reading that, you might be getting the wrong idea. I’m not planning anything bad... exactly. I’m just... okay, best to just say it.

I want to take off my dress on the plane. And my panties... I wanted to be an exhibitionist for the trip.

I had a window seat. And a blanket. I could probably use both of those things and I wouldn’t be kicked off the plane.

I mean... not like I could get kicked off a plane right? That doesn’t happen, right? Right...?

Whatever.

Okay, for what I’m wearing. It’s just a red sundress. It’s kinda short... I wouldn’t bend over in it if I didn’t want whoever was behind me to get a hint at what was underneath...

What was underneath? Panties and a bra. A blue high rise thong. I don’t know why I chose those panties, because I didn’t plan on keeping them on for the, um... the excitement.

I hope it was exciting... you know, instead of terrifying, like it was right now.

It was late. Most people were asleep. The girl next to me, a very pretty exchange student from Italy, with olive skin and long, wavy brown hair, was facing away from me, to the right, resting on a neck pillow. I couldn’t tell whether she was asleep or not, she didn’t snore or anything, but she also was not moving. This was probably the best time to do it. The time where there would be the least amount of eyes on me, granted, but... this was probably the safest time...

Okay, I was going to do this. I was going to... I’m going to get naked... on this plane.

I grabbed my blanket and I put it over my lap, reaching under it and pulling up, the sundress sliding against the seatbelt. Soon it was all on the other side of the seatbelt, all above my waist. Underneath my blanket, it was just my panties...

I quickly pulled the sundress up over my head and balled the dress up, moving it to my side and sitting on it slightly. I cringed a bit, first because I was wrinkling my dress so terribly, then because I realized, belatedly, that I was in my bra and panties with nothing but a blanket over my lap to hide the fact.

I looked to my write. The exchange student was still... sleeping? Also none of the others in the same row as me seemed to notice. They were all either asleep or watching a movie on their screens.

Ok... Ok... I can do this...

I pretty much had no choice...

Oh fuck, how was I going to get dressed again? This was going to either have to be quick or I was just going to have to throw the dress back on while nobody was looking.

Oh crap... oh crap, oh crap, oh shit. I’ve really done it. I was going to get caught...

Which means, I guess... that there was no reason for me not to keep going, was there?

I... closed my eyes, and I pulled my blanket up to my collar, wrapping it over my shoulders. I was completely covered, and unbuttoning the front clasp on my bra... slipping it off, the blanket fell slightly off my shoulders and my tit almost popped out exposed to the rest of the plane. I held in a gasp, pulling the blanket back off and quickly removing the rest of the bra, putting it aside, under my left leg along with the balled up sundress.

Okay... I was topless under this blanket now. There was going to be tremendous difficulty getting that bra back on without anyone noticing... but I think it’s a given, now, that I’m going to just have to wear the dress and nothing underneath. Seems like the way that it’s going to go...

It’s fucking cold on this plane, by the way. Even under the blanket, it’s freezing and my nipples are poking out, hard.

Inhale and exhale. Only one thing left to do. I can’t believe that I’ve made it this far... it’s almost easy, now.

I keep the blanket up and covering my chest with one hand and I awkwardly squirm around and pull at my panties with the other, until it slides down to my knees, and then falls easily at my ankles. I’m tempted to just leave them there, but if I have to stand up, I don’t want to trip.

If I have to stand up, I guess I’m just fucked, aren’t I?

Oh fuck... am I going to get expelled because of this? I probably am if I get caught... and then my parents would find out... and I would be grounded for the rest of my life and never allowed to leave for college...

This is a bad idea...

But I’m already naked...

I felt a rush at the thought of it. It was the exact kind of rush I would have expected from it. First from my core and sending a shiver down every extremity until the place that was tingling the most and for the longest was between my legs.

I raise one leg and grab my panties, balling it up and sitting on it with the rest of my discarded clothes.

So that’s it. I was naked... except for the blanket.

Except for the blanket...

Should I? No way, I absolutely shouldn’t. It’s a bad, bad idea...

But... that’s the next step, right?

Should I be taking any more steps? The obvious answer is no, but I already shouldn’t be doing any of this.

Inhale and exhale. My heart was still pounding.

Okay, halfway feels reasonable, just for a little bit, at least. Just a few seconds...

I look to my right again. Everyone still asleep, watching their movies, or just too far to see without peering over. The flight attendants weren’t anywhere to be seen. The Italian girl... I still didn’t know whether she was asleep or not. She was so still throughout my entire undressing that I had to assume that she was. She had to be... I’m going to assume that she was.

I lowered my blanket. My breasts were completely exposed, the cold plane air embracing them...

And the blanket stayed down, folded over my lap as I sat still, topless on the airplane. Anyone could see me if they just looked over...

I moved my hand, under one breast, starting from the bottom, my hand glided over the skin, bumping along my protruding nipples, stopping at my collar bone. This was real. This was really happening... couldn’t stop it now, and I didn’t want to...

Same hand moved to my lap... under the blanket... sliding between my legs... my fingers... rubbing...

I put my head against the headrest and bit hard at my lip as I slowly finger myself underneath the blanket, my whole chest still exposed. This wasn’t really what I wanted to do... but I couldn’t stop myself... this felt so... so... good... better than it had ever felt before.

But closing my eyes was the big mistake.

“What... are you doing?” Asked a soft, accented voice.

Italian accent.

Oh... fuck...

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. The girl... I don’t remember her name, and I don’t think I’m in the right state of mind where I would be able to bring it up from my memory... she was looking ahead at the black screen in front of her, her face flushed, her eyes rapidly moving from that screen to me, and back ahead, like she didn’t know what to look at.

She eventually settled on the screen.

I... had no idea what to say? I was naked, with only a blanket covering my lower half, and not only that, but I was very clearly masturbating under it.

And I was still masturbating... my hands hadn’t stopped. I tried to make them stop, but... but it felt even better than it had just moments before, now that someone saw me. Now that someone knew...

Oh... I was just digging myself deeper and deeper into trouble... why couldn’t I just stop?

“I’m...” I said, breathing heavy, I pulled the blanket up to my chest, half effective, and my hand stayed where it was. “I’m...”

“Are you... you’re naked?” She asked.

I thought that much was obvious, but I figure that this was a pretty shocking sight...

I nodded. “I am...” I said.

“And you are... you are masturbating?” She asked, still looking ahead. She swallowed after she had said it.

“I am,” I breathed out. I still was. “Can I?” I asked.

“What?”

“Can I... keep going?” I asked.

“Wh—what? Why are you asking this to me? Why are you doing this on a plane?”

“I... it was a dare...” I said. Sort of true, I guess. Nobody dared me to do anything, but... it was still a dare if it was a dare you gave yourself, right?”

The girl’s chest rose, then fell in a deep breath.

“I thought you were asleep,” I said, and then I cringed. “I mean... it had nothing to do with you at all... I wasn’t... I’m not thinking of you, or...”

“I get it,” the girl said. “It’s... just...”

“I can stop if you want me to,” I said, my hands still moving slowly, carefully between my legs.

A long pause... then she said, “No... it’s okay. You can keep... you can keep going. Just be careful.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re not hurting anyone,” she said. She sounded less awkward, more calm.

“Okay... I’m going to keep going...” I said.

“Mhm,” she said, looking away.

“Can you... keep a look out for me?” I asked.

“...”she breathed in and nodded, tilting her head very slightly in my direction before turning away.

I... kept going. Eyes closed and getting lost in the act. I let out little moans. I was embarrassed at first... but I quickly let that go. There was no more shame left in me, and I wasn’t going to find any as I keep moving forward.

In fact...

I let the blanket sleep off of my lap. I was completely naked, now. No covering, just... masturbating out in the open. All it would take was a flight attendant to pass by, or for someone to get up to go to the bathroom, and for them to look my way, and they would see me.

It turned me on even more... but I still... couldn’t... finish. I just needed to come, and then maybe I could put my dress back on and put all of this behind me. Get back to being normal and stop risking my reputation over my horniness.

The exchange student looked over to me, and she looked down, at my hands, at my fingers as they moved inside of me. She watched me without turning away, and she licked her lips. I wanted to say something quippy, like, “aren’t you supposed to be keeping watch?” or something like that.

But I couldn’t. Or I didn’t want to. One of those things. I think the fact that she was watching really helped, not to mention how close she felt... how close she actually was. We could touch, side to side, if I just shifted a little bit.

I let out a soft squeal as I withdrew my fingers, quickly moving them to my mouth to suck off the wetness.

“Are you done?” She asked me.

“N—no... not yet,” I said. I really wanted to be done. I just wanted to finish...

And I don’t really know why I said what I said next, besides the fact that my head was so very screwed up and it was hard to think straight... which obviously meant that the only option left to me was to think very, very gay.

I asked her, “Do you want to help me?”

We were looking in each others’ eyes, now. She didn’t answer right away, but when she did, she was stuttering. “W-w-what do you mean?”

I swallowed, and I reached my hand to her. I asked her a question with my eyes, and she nodded awkwardly to answer. She let me move her hand between my legs, and lead her fingers into a dance over my clit. I helped her help me for a few long moments before I moved my hand back to my mouth and started absentmindedly sucking at my fingers as I watched the exchange student get more and more into it, and into me. Faster, too, and it was the most pleasure I felt so far. The heel of my foot tapped rapidly, and my leg started twitching as I came closer and closer to what I wanted.

There was movement ahead of us. I don’t think my “partner” noticed, but I sure did. I didn’t warn her, either. She was better not knowing as one of our classmates, a girl that I wasn’t able to recognize right away, but I think, from what I was able to process, she was one of the model students. Cute, small, with big glasses. She moved for the bathroom and she passed us by quietly, quickly.

But she saw. We made eye contact, just briefly, and she put her head forward, straight ahead to the bathroom, without looking again, without looking back, just pretending that she didn’t see what she saw, with my new friend not even noticing that she had passed, with as busy as she was keeping her hands, and as hard as she was watching them work.

But in that moment when she saw me, and our eyes were locked for the half a second that it did... I came. I let out a squeak and my whole body was overtaken by a massive, singular shudder, followed by all my muscles just... softening. The exchange student pulled her hand from my slit, a thick strand formed between her and me, then breaking. Very quickly, she licked her fingers and looked back to me.

“You’re finished?”

“I... I’m finished,” I said, breathing heavily, my eyes growing tired... “thank you...”

“You’re... welcome...”

I was done... I could get dressed now. I could be done with my dare and then try to find some normalcy and prepare for whatever story I was going to tell the girl who saw me in order to get me and my new friend off the hook.

But... my limbs were so heavy. My head was so fuzzy. I yawned...

I leaned... against the girl, my head on her shoulder, and I closed my eyes...

Before I fell asleep, I felt the distinct feeling of the girl leaning her own head on top of mine...

**Author's Note:**

> My first dedicated *spicy* fic lol
> 
> Felt a bit weird at first but ngl I kinda liked it
> 
> Thanks to OliviaThinksSheCanWrite for the prompt, the help, and the name! It was a fun write!
> 
> Please check out the stories on my main account, DrowsyAthena, which all contain high amounts of nudism!


End file.
